In a Moment
by sapphicsoul
Summary: Beca and Chloe have finally found happiness with each other and Beca is ready to begin her life with the woman she loves. Tragedy strikes and both women are faced with just how fragile life can be. Terrible at summaries, but give it a shot. :) Rated M for language, sex, and a little violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Live every day as if it were going to be your last; for one day you're sure to be right." ~Harry "Breaker" Harbord Morant

_Perfect_. That's what the evening was supposed to be. How, then, had everything gone so horribly wrong? Beca had never really considered how her life would end. She had certainly never really considered the possibility of her life ending before she had even begun to really experience it.  
She could faintly make out Chloe frantically chanting her name through the fog in her mind. She could hear the redhead's heartbreaking pleas for her to hold on.  
"Don't you dare leave me Beca Mitchell! I need you! Please hold on! I can't lose you. I love you!"  
She desperately yearned to reach out and comfort the other woman. She wanted to hold her and assure her that everything would be alright, but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was lie limply in Chloe's tight embrace while her life slowly faded away.  
It wasn't supposed to end like this. How could life be so incredibly cruel? She had finally found where she belonged in the world; or more accurately who she belonged with, only to have it ripped away in a fleeting moment.  
A shroud of darkness began to engulf Beca's whole being. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy and her entire body felt numb and cold. The last thing she saw in her mind before the darkness carried her away was flowing red hair, a pair of bright blue eyes, and a smile that could light the entire world. _Chloe_…


	2. Going Back to the Beginning

_One year ago…_

To the outside world, Beca Mitchell seemed to have the perfect life. She was now the leader of the reigning ICCA champions, she had a group of close knit and very loyal friends, and she was in a picture perfect relationship with the seemingly perfect guy. Yes, to anybody looking from the outside in, Beca had it all. Only she knew the real truth.

In spite of all the good things going on in her life, something was missing. Beca knew that she should be content with the direction her life had taken, but something deep inside her could never feel complete. She felt like a puzzle that's missing it's final piece. Deep in her heart she knew that she was fated for a life different from the one she was currently living.

She and Jesse had been dating ever since the night of the ICCA Finals. She had tried to make it work for his sake, but there was just no spark there. It had only taken a short while for her to come to the realization that she could only care for Jesse as a friend. In all actuality, she had known this the whole time, but he had been so persistent. He had pushed until she was convinced that she was just putting up emotional barriers and that she was just afraid of showing her vulnerable side.

So many times she had asked herself why she even stayed in the relationship. She knew it was wrong to string Jesse along, but she was afraid. She was afraid to leave the comfort of what she was familiar with to venture into new and unsure territory. In typical Beca fashion, she refused to face her problems head on.

Beca missed the way things used to be. Back when Chloe and Aubrey were still at Barden, and she was the freshman "alt girl" whose main purpose in life was to be Aubrey's own personal pain in the ass. Though she and Chloe still stayed in contact with each other, it just wasn't the same. She missed Chloe's spontaneity and bubbly disposition. She missed late night talks in Chloe's dorm and she missed seeing that one of a kind smile that seemed to be permanently etched into the other woman's face.

It wasn't until Aubrey and Chloe moved to New York that Beca realized what a big part of her life that Chloe actually was. She was left with this giant void in her life that nothing could fill. Chloe had been the first person in her life to accept her just the way she is. She never demanded anything of her and she never tried to change who she was. The walls that stopped everyone else from making a real connection with Beca never once deterred Chloe. She bulldozed right through every wall that Beca had ever constructed around her heart and honestly, Beca could never bring herself to be alarmed by how easily she was able to pull it off.

She was well aware that her feelings for the redhead went well beyond what a friend is supposed to feel. It was something she had come to terms with. So often she wanted to tell Chloe the true nature of her feelings, but she somehow always convinced herself that it was a bad idea. The fear of rejection overruled the desire to make her feelings known. Having Chloe in her life, even if it was just as friends, was better than nothing. Right?


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. If I did, Beca and Chloe would have gotten together at the end and Lilly would have set fire to Jesse and made us all feel a little joy. I mean…what?

A/N: Greetings my little aca darlings. Just wanted to say thank your for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love getting reviews and I always take your guys opinions and views into consideration when I'm writing. You guys reviewing gives me motivation to write and update faster, so thank you. I also wanted to take some time out to do some personal shout outs.

**storiesbime: **Thank you! When I first started I wasn't sure how the response would be. Glad you liked it.

**Fairbanks-Fan: **I'm glad that you're hooked so early into the story. I love to read reviews like yours. I'm going to try to update as often as I can.

**age89: **I'm sorry I made you sad dearie. =/ I'll put some really happy stuff in the upcoming chapters to make up for it. =)

**elfspirit7: **I can't reveal my secrets quite yet but keep in mind that I am heavily influenced by my reviewers. ;)

**mymindisonyou: **Thank you love! It gives me warm fuzzies to know that you guys are enjoying the story.

Beca sat at her desk, completely lost in one of her new mixes. There were few things in life that gave her as much pleasure as music. Whereas life was complicated and confusing, music was simple and always made perfect sense. Her mixes were her escape from reality. It was a chance to let go and stop thinking about everything that troubled her mind.

She wasn't going to over analyze the fact that most of her mixes seemed to draw their inspiration from a certain blue eyed beauty. At first she hadn't even realized what she was doing. Somehow her subconscious mind was always drawn to songs that in some small way or another reminded her of Chloe. It was no big surprise, really. Her mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of the other woman.

It was as if Chloe had somehow sensed that Beca's mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of her, because right at that moment the screen on Beca's phone flashed indicating that she had a new text message.

_Chloe: Hey you! =) I miss you! _

Beca smiled as she read the message. Chloe hadn't changed at all since moving to New York. That was one of the things that Beca admired most about Chloe. She wasn't afraid to be herself and she didn't change who she was to please anybody. Chloe was and always would be the kindest and most genuine person she had ever known. She typed out a quick reply and hit send.

_Beca: Hey there! I miss you too. When are you going to break away from the Big Apple and come visit me? _

They had taken every opportunity they could to visit each other, but with both of them wrapped up in their own busy lives, it wasn't nearly as often as they would have liked.

_Chloe: That's actually the reason I'm texting. Do you have any plans this weekend?_

_Beca: No. Why? Did you have something in mind? Please for the love of all that is holy tell me you do. I can't take another one of Jesse's "movication nights" If I have to sit through another cheesy romance I think I may pull an Aubrey and hurl. _

That was how she spent most of her weekends. Jesse would bring over what he deemed " must watch cinematic classics" and they would lie in her dorm room, eat too salty popcorn, and watch what Beca considered to be overrated and predictable plotlines. Well, Jesse would watch. She usually made it about 20 minutes in before she completely lost focus. She had tried to get Jesse to be interested in other things, but it was pretty much a waste of time. As nice as Jesse was, he was a bit self centered. If it wasn't something that interested him, it ceased to be an option. Instead of raising issue with it, Beca figured it was easier to simply indulge him.

_Chloe: Lol. I was actually planning on coming down this weekend. You wouldn't happen to know anybody with a single dorm who could put me up for the weekend do you? ;)_

Beca had been fortunate enough to land a single dorm room for her Senior year at Barden, and frankly she couldn't be happier. Kimmy Jin had been a walk in the park compared to the roommates she'd had the misfortune of being assigned the previous two years.

Sophomore year she had been paired with Thora. Oh God… just thinking back on it made Beca cringe. Thora was… interesting. She was a very shy and quiet girl, which in itself could have been very beneficial for Beca. The only problem was that Thora was a devout Wiccan. Now, obviously, Beca was all about self expression and freedom to believe what you wanted to, but the day she came in to find Thora dancing around the dorm room buck naked and chanting, she knew she was in for a hell of a year.

The girl she had been paired with Junior year had her begging for Thora and her Skyclad rituals to come back. Thinking back, Beca can't think of a single thing she liked about Serena. The girl was a total slob. The entire side of her room constantly looked like something had blown up. Not to mention being woken up at ungodly hours of the night by drunken stumbles and crashes. The absolute icing on the cake, though, was the frequent late night "visitors" Serena would have over. Seriously, who does that with your roommate like five feet away in the next bed?

_Beca: Hmmm… I think I may know someone. If you can deal with her bad attitude and near constant sarcasm, I think I can pull some strings. _

_Chloe: Great! Then I will see you this weekend! I'm so excited! =D_

_Beca: See you then Chlo. Can't wait. _

Immediately after sending off her last text message, Beca began to think about how this weekend was going to pan out. This would be the first time she had spent the night in the same room as Chloe since she realized her true feelings for the woman. _Shit…_ She hadn't even considered how this was going to affect things. _Just play it cool Beca… Don't make things awkward. Then she'll know something's up. It's just two friends hanging out and catching up after not seeing each other for awhile. Just chill the fuck out…_

Of course, she'd have to let Jesse know she wouldn't be free to hang out this weekend. She knew it wasn't normal to feel relief that she had an excuse not to hang out with her boyfriend. She knew eventually she would have to come clean and just tell him the truth. She thought back to all the times she had plucked up the courage to break up with him. Each and every time she had come up with an excuse to put it off for a little while longer. She regretted that she had taken so long to come clean. She had allowed Jesse to care more and more about her as time passed until she realized how much she would actually hurt him when she was finally able to do it. She couldn't think about that right now though. Right now she had to prepare. Chloe was going to be coming in just a few days.

Additional A/N: I love to hear from you little lovelies. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you have any opinions on where you would like to see the story go or if you just wanna chat. =)

blog/warriorwoman90


	4. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters, brand names, or a certain social networking sight used in this story. If I did I would be a friggin' rich bitch.

A/N: Greetings my little aca darlings. Thank you for the follows/favs/reviews. Your feedback is like crack to me. ;)

**mymindisonyou: **Thank you lovebug. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. It's readers like you that make me love doing this.

**storiesbime: **I've read a lot of fics where they get really ridiculous with minor characters and I feel like the more believable your story is the more your readers can relate to it. For the roommates, I actually used personal experience and some of my friends' personal experiences. Roommates can be a little scary sometimes. lol

The next few days passed by in a blur for Beca. It was now Saturday morning and Chloe would be arriving in just a few short hours. She was a nervous wreck. She had convinced herself that Chloe would be able to sense that something had changed between them. The last thing she needed was for the woman to find out and get scared away. Just the thought of not having Chloe in her life was enough to break her heart.

For reasons that even Beca couldn't understand, she hadn't told Jesse about Chloe coming in for a visit. She had given some lame excuse about a term paper to justify not being able to hang out. She knew Jesse wasn't stupid. He had been suspicious, but hadn't really pushed the issue for once. She felt kind of guilty, really. She had lied and she didn't even know why she had done it. It wasn't like she was cheating on him with Chloe. So, why had she felt the need to keep this weekend a secret?

Beca had cleaned her dorm room so thoroughly that even the most excessive neat freak would be impressed. She had rearranged the entire contents of her room about 10 times. If she didn't calm her nerves before Chloe arrived, the woman would definitely know Beca was hiding something. Chloe had always been able to read her like a book. It was a bit maddening, actually. After rearranging the throw pillows on her bed for probably the hundredth time, Beca decided that she needed to find something to distract her until Chloe arrived.

She attempted to make some new mixes. Three terrible mixes later, she decided that wasn't working either. _Jesus, Beca! You have got to get your shit together. Just because you have feelings for Chloe doesn't mean things need to be awkward. What is Chloe going to think if you're a bumbling mess when she gets here? _Okay… she could do this. _What can I do to calm myself down? Meditate? No… I don't have the attention span for that. Maybe I can find somebody with some weed. I'm sure somebody in the High Notes can hook me up. No, that's a terrible idea. Yoga? Heh…Yeah right. _God, why was this so difficult?

Beca finally settled for browsing the internet. It wasn't something she did often but it didn't require a lot of concentration and she could almost always find something to capture her attention. After browsing through the latest news in the music world, she logged into her Facebook and checked her notifications. After rejecting the usual barrage of game invitations, she started scrolling through her newsfeed.

Fat Amy

I was in the grocery store last night when this kid flicked Skittles at me and said "Taste the rainbow". I flung a 2 liter of Coca-Cola at him and said "Open Happiness!"

Lilly Onakuramara shared Firestarters photo

Cynthia Rose is in a Relationship with Stacie Conrad.

Beca's eyebrows shot up at the last one. Cynthia Rose finally got her girl. Good for her. Beca smiled at the thought of the two women together. She hit the like button. She would definitely have to congratulate the two on Monday.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. She glanced at the clock. _Shit… Chloe. _She logged off and closed her laptop and walked over to answer the door. The moment the door opened the redhead let out a squeal and charged into her gathering her up into a warm hug. Chloe's lack of personal boundaries was something that Beca found unusual when she first met her but now it was one of the biggest things she missed about the woman. She smiled and returned the hug. She felt at home wrapped in Chloe's arms.

When they finally broke their hold on one another, Beca helped Chloe gather her things and they moved inside.

"I've missed you so much! I think I'm going to kidnap you and bring you back to New York with me," Chloe giggled.

"I'm sure Aubrey might have a few objections to that." Beca smirked. It was so great to see that beautiful smile again. Beca stood back and looked at Chloe. She was so perfect. "So what are you up for this weekend? You get to choose since you're my guest."

"I think I'd like to just stay in and catch up if that's okay with you. I want to make the most out of the time that I've got with you before I head back to New York." Chloe looked to Beca for her approval.

"That sounds great," Beca scooted back on her bed and leaned up against the wall, with Chloe following suit. Beca felt a flutter in her stomach from the feeling of Chloe's side pressed up so closely against hers. It was wonderful and terrifying all at once being this close to Chloe again.

"So how are all of the Bellas doing?" Chloe asked while she leaned her head over on Beca's shoulder.

"Crazy as usual." Beca laughed. "Fat Amy is as unpredictable as ever. God only knows what Lilly has going on. Although I think Donald keeps her occupied so I'm pretty sure she's not silently plotting someone's murder anymore. Oh, and apparently Cynthia Rose and Stacie are dating now."

Chloe giggled. "Are you really surprised at all? I'm just surprised it's taken this long for them to come to their senses."

"I guess we all sort of saw it coming," Beca admitted. "How's Aubrey doing?"

Chloe smiled at the mention of her best friend. "She's doing great. New York has been really good for her. She's not the same Aubrey you first met. She's really loosened up and stopped taking everything so seriously."

"If you tell her I said this I will hunt you down and make you suffer, but I actually miss Aubrey." Beca confessed. "I mean, I have absolutely nobody to argue with now." Beca laughed mischievously.

Chloe lifted her head and playfully nudged Beca's shoulder . "Your secret is safe with me." Maybe it was just Beca's mind playing tricks on her but Chloe's smile seemed to shift from it's usual natural ease to something that could only be described as forced. "How are you and Jesse doing?" Chloe inquired.

Beca was fighting an internal battle in that moment. Should she lie and say that everything was going fine or should she be honest? She was never good at lying to Chloe, so the woman would probably see straight through her dishonesty. She figured the truth was probably the best option.

"I don't know. I'm not really happy with him anymore. You know? It's just not there for me. I know he's in love with me and it makes me feel so guilty that I can't return those feelings. I've known for a while that I don't care for him the same way he cares for me. I've just been too much of a coward to tell him all this." Beca didn't mean to pour her heart out. It was just so easy to talk to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes shone with compassion and understanding. "Don't feel bad Beca. Being afraid doesn't make you a bad person. The fact that you don't want to hurt him shows what a wonderful person you really are, but you know you need to tell him. It's what's best for both of you in the end. It might hurt him for a little bit, but he'll get over it eventually."

"Thank you, Chlo. Everybody knows I'm not the best at this whole opening up thing, but you always make it easier for me." Beca locked eyes with Chloe. "I honestly don't know what my life would be like without you."

Chloe brought her hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's ear, resting her palm against Beca's cheek for a brief moment before bringing her hand down again."I don't know what I would do without you either. Let's just hope we never have to find out."

Beca felt her heart race from the brief contact they shared. She was almost positive a blush had risen to her cheeks. If Chloe kept up her typical touchy feely behavior it was sure to be the longest weekend of Beca's life.


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. They are the creation of the talented and brilliant Kay Cannon.

A/N. Greetings my little aca darlings. As always, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate your follows/favs/reviews. I love hearing from you guys, so let me know what you like and don't like about the story. I am very heavily influenced by my readers, so give me your comments/critiques/etc. I'm having a blast writing this and you guys make it even better.

**mymindisonyou: **I hope you like this chapter love bug. Thanks a bunch for your reviews. You're aca awesome! ;)

**ForeverABlankPage: **Thank you! :)

**storiesbime: **Thank you so much for your input. I'm glad you like the parts with Fat Amy. She was one of my favorites in the movie and I couldn't write a story and not put her in it.

Beca and Chloe spent their entire Saturday talking and laughing and recalling the memorable times they all had together when they were in the Bellas together. Beca hadn't felt this happy in a really long time. It reminded her of her freshman year at Barden when Chloe would come over for impromptu sleepovers, much to Kimmy Jin's intense displeasure. Being there with Chloe felt so right to Beca.

Before they knew it, daytime turned into nighttime, and they were both surprised at how quickly the day had passed by. Chloe smiled over at Beca. "It doesn't even seem like we've been talking that long. I guess what they say is true. Time flies when you're having fun."

For a moment, Beca found herself lost in Chloe's gaze. It took a moment for her brain to process that Chloe was waiting for her to say something. "Oh! Yeah, no kidding. Who knew anything I had to say could be so interesting that someone could spend all day listening to me." Beca put on her signature smirk.

Beca's phone vibrated on the desk next to her. She picked it up and glanced at the screen. She had received a new text message from Fat Amy.

_Fat Amy: Party at the amphitheater at 11 aca-bitches! I better see you flat butts there!_

Beca rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. "I just got a text from Fat Amy inviting me to a party at the amphitheater tonight. It would be a good chance for you to see the Bellas while you're in. You up for it?"

Chloe's eyes brightened with excitement. "Definitely! I never could pass up an opportunity for a good party." Chloe winked at her and Beca could have melted into puddle right then and there.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Fat Amy caught sight of them and stumbled over to where they were standing. "Beca! You came," she turned her drunken gaze to Chloe, "and you brought Little Red Riding Head with you! Let's get this party started!"

Beca looked at her with an amused grin. "Looks like you started your party a while back. You gonna be okay to walk down the stairs?"

"This is nothing!" Fat Amy slurred. "In Tasmania, I was the undefeated drinking champ. They call me the Tasmanian Devil." In an attempt to prove her point, she started descending the stone steps backwards all the while still looking up at Beca and Chloe. By the time she reached the bottom she had caused about 3 people to drop their drinks and had bumped into Unicycle, effectively sending him and his beloved unicycle crashing down to the ground.

Beca and Chloe exchanged glances and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God. I've missed this." Chloe said in between giggles. "Life just isn't as interesting without all of you guys around."

They made their way down the steps to where they had spotted the rest of the Bellas. After everybody had properly greeted Chloe, she wandered off to get drinks for Beca and herself. Beca looked around to see if she could spot Jesse anywhere. After failing to spot him, she directed her attention towards the rest of the group. "Have you guys seen Jesse here?"

Donald, who was in visiting Lilly, was the first to speak up. "He was here for a little while but he and Benji decided to go and work on the Treblemakers' set list."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Donald." Beca felt relieved that she wouldn't have to explain why she was here with Chloe and how she had conveniently forgotten to tell him Chloe was in for the weekend."

Chloe returned back to the group handing Beca a red cup full of an unknown substance. Beca cautiously brought the cup up and sniffed its contents and was immediately hit with the powerful smell of booze. "Jesus, Chlo! How much alcohol is in this?"

Chloe gave her an innocent look. "I've never seen you drink a lot and I just want you to let loose and have a little fun. Come on, Beca. Drink it for me?" Chloe flashed her best puppy dog pout and Beca knew she was screwed.

"Ugh… fine, but if I get drunk and do something stupid I'm totally blaming you." Beca brought the cup up to her mouth and took a ginger sip immediately recoiling from the overpowering taste of the alcohol. "You suck at making drinks by the way." Beca deadpanned.

Chloe laughed and playfully smacked Beca in the arm. "Fine then, next time you can get your own drink. I suppose that's what I get for being nice." she teased.

Three cups of Chloe's "jiggle juice" later, Beca was definitely feeling the alcohol. Chloe had had her fair share as well and they were both struggling to keep their balance. They bade their farewells to their friends, and slowly started their trek back to Beca's dorm.

"Oh my God, who rearranged campus? I swear that building was definitely not there before." Beca said seriously.

"You are so drunk." Chloe laughed, stumbling over her own feet.

"You're not exactly the poster child for sob-, sobr-… for not being drunk yourself." Beca shot back.

Chloe burst out laughing at that one. "You're adorable when you're drunk."

Beca's alcohol hazed brain couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next. "You're just adorable. Drunk, not drunk, you're just adorable all the time." _Holy shit… did you just say that out loud?_

There was a brief awkward silence before Chloe interrupted it. "You really think I'm adorable?" she asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, anybody with eyes and half a brain can see that. You're amazing Chlo." Beca mumbled.

Beca felt Chloe stop and gently tug on her arm so she would stop as well. Before Beca knew what was happening, Chloe's lips were crashing against hers and it didn't take long until she was returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and she felt Chloe's hands grip her waist and pull her flush against her warm, slender body. _This is definitely what heaven feels like. _Chloe slowly pulled back and smiled shyly at Beca.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." Chloe confessed. "I've had a thing for you ever since the day I saw you at the activities fair."

The kiss had sobered the both of them up considerably. Beca's heart was racing. _Did she really just admit she had feelings for me? _Beca was positive she had passed out from the alcohol and she was having a dream. "Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"I wasn't sure how you would respond, and after the ICCAs you and Jesse started dating. I just figured if the only way I could have you in my life would be as a friend, then I would take what I could get." Chloe confessed.

"So where do we go from here?" Beca asked.

"That's up to you." Chloe said. "You have to decide if you want to stay with Jesse, or if you want to venture out of your safety zone and give you and I a chance."

Beca didn't even have to think about it. She knew what she wanted. Now she just had to grow a spine and break up with Jesse. "I want you, Chloe. I've wanted you for such a long time now and I was scared to do anything about it. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

Excitement shone in Chloe's eyes. "Well, let's worry about everything tomorrow when we've both slept the alcohol off. Right now I want to go back to your dorm and cuddle."

"Sounds perfect." was Beca's simple response. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, entwining their fingers, and led the way back to the dorms. Beca couldn't believe this was all happening. Best. Weekend. Ever.


	6. New Beginnings

A/N: Happy New Year my little aca darlings. Hope you like this chapter. I also wanted to take a little time to talk about Jesse. I started to write him out in this story as a total douchebag but then I thought, even if he was a little pushy and douche-like in the movie, he wasn't a completely terrible guy. I thought he had a few redeeming qualities. I only disliked him in the movie because he was a terrible fit for Beca and obviously she should have been paired off with Chloe. That being said, I want to know if you guys would like for me to keep Jesse in as a small part of the story. Let me know what your opinions are on this. As always, I love to hear your feedback. Thank you so much for the follows/favs/reviews. Much love my little aca darlings.

**mymindisonyou: **Hello there my lil love bug. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews that you have posted. They mean so much! Hope you like this chapter! Your continued feedback is what encourages me to keep writing.

**storiesbime: **Have I told you lately how awesome you are? ;) I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to write all of the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed drunk Beca and Chloe. (I've enjoyed the extensive research that I've put into that portion. teehee) Your feedback is invaluable to me when I'm writing so I can't say thanks enough.

Beca awoke the next morning in a state of confusion. Her head ached, she had a severe case of cotton mouth, and… she couldn't move the entire left side of her body? She cracked one eye open slightly to investigate the source of her current immobilization. At first she was slightly taken aback when she was greeted by a cascade of flaming ginger locks, but then memories of the previous night came creeping back. She smiled as she recalled the feeling of soft lips and Chloe's gentle touch. _How is this even real? The girl of my dreams cares for me in the same way I care for her. _Beca briefly wondered if she had imagined the whole thing within the confines of her dreams.

She glanced over at the clock beside of her bed. It was 10:45 am. They had slept most of the morning away. She felt Chloe stir beside of her. _How can a person possibly look so gorgeous the morning after a night of drinking? _Beca smiled as she watched Chloe stretch out and let out an adorable little squeak.

"Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Beca said softly.

"Mmmm… aside from a slight headache, I feel fantastic." Chloe beamed over at the brunette.

Beca gathered up the courage to ask Chloe the question that had been going through her mind. "So… I was wondering if you remembered everything about last night." Beca said timidly, chewing worriedly on her bottom lip.

"Well, I remember going to the amphitheater and seeing all of the Bellas. I remember drinking several particularly strong drinks, then leaving the party with you. It's the next part that I'm having difficulty with…"

Beca looked like somebody had just bought her a puppy then drop kicked it across the room. "Oh… I-"

She was silenced by Chloe's finger against her lips. "I'm having difficulty because I keep telling myself that what happened last night was some wonderful dream where I kissed the most wonderful woman and then she told me that she felt the same way I did." Chloe said with a bright smile.

"If it was a dream, then I never want to wake up." Beca reached over and ran her fingers through soft curls. "Before we take this any further, though, I need to end things with Jesse. You and I both know we're not the kind of people to cheat. I won't belittle my feelings for you like that."

"You're so amazing, Beca. I just can't believe this is all real. I didn't think that I would ever have a real chance with you. I resigned myself to the fact that I would only ever have you as a friend. Now, I get everything that I have wanted ever since you came strolling into my life your first year at Barden. It's just so overwhelming. I couldn't possibly be happier." Chloe laid her head in the crook of Beca's neck and let out a sigh of contentment.

The door opened and Jesse walked in carrying 2 movie cases. "I know you said you had a term-" he froze mid-sentence. "What the hell, Beca?"

_Fuck… _Beca's heart jumped into her throat. "Jesse! I know how this looks, but it isn't what you think."

"Then explain to me why I'm standing here looking at my girlfriend cuddled up with another woman in bed, when she told me that she was working on a term paper." Jesse said icily.

"I-" Beca was lost for words. This was it. She had to tell him. She had to do it for Chloe, but most of all, she had to do it for herself. "I can't do this anymore Jesse."

"Can't do what, Beca?" Jesse looked confused and hurt.

"Us, Jesse, I can't be with you anymore. I've tried to make it work for so long because I knew you were happy, but I can't care for you the way you want me to." At this point tears were streaming down the normally stoic woman's face. Chloe softly stroked her back, offering her silent support. "I love you, I really do, but only as a dear friend. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to be honest with you. I know that I've hurt you and you will never know how sorry I am for that, but I have to do what I think is best for myself."

"Is this because of her?" Jesse said, casting a glare towards Chloe. "I've seen the way she looks at you. I know she's in love with you. I'm not blind."

"Yes and no." Beca said honestly. "I've known for a while that I'm not happy in this relationship. I just couldn't ever gather up the nerve to tell you before now. Being with Chloe this weekend gave me the push I needed. I never meant to hurt you Jesse."

"How could you do this, Beca? I thought you cared for me. Did you ever have feelings for me?" Jesse said in an unsure voice.

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure." Beca said softly. "You were relentless with your advances, Jesse, and I guess I finally just caved. I talked myself into believing that I was just running away from my emotions. If I could go back and do things over I would, but I can't. I'm so so sorry Jesse. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't really help me now, does it?" Jesse said, casting his eyes to the floor. He brought his eyes back up to Beca. "You're sure this is really what you want?"

Beca glanced over at Chloe for a brief moment then faced Jesse again. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she said confidently.

Jesse gave her a slight nod. "Then I won't stand in your way. If this is what makes you happy, I'll stand out of the way. I love you, Beca, and I want to see you happy. Even if I'm not the one that can give you that happiness."

Beca stood up and walked over to Jesse giving him a hug. "Thank you Jesse. I know you're hurting right now, but I hope that someday we can be friends again. I don't want to lose you from my life completely. One day you are going to find someone who can love you the same way you love them. You're a great guy and you deserve to be happy."

"I hope you're right, Beca." Jesse said quietly. He turned to Chloe. "Take good care of her and treat her right. You don't know how lucky you are."

"You don't have to worry about that. I treasure her more than anything else in my life." Chloe said without hesitation.

Jesse nodded and with one more look towards Beca, walked out the door. Beca let out a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding. She walked back over to the bed and collapsed on it, burrowing her face into Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe wrapped one arm around the petite woman and started slowly stroking Beca's hair. "You did the right thing, you know. It wasn't fair to either one of you to continue the relationship. Now both of you have a chance at real happiness. Now you and I can be together." Chloe gently raised Beca's head up and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Beca smiled over at the redhead. "I would do anything in the world to be with you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe softly kissed the other woman and Beca melted into the feel of her soft lips. Chloe pulled back slightly and gazed into dark blue eyes. "Now that we have each other, nothing in this world is going to come between us."

Beca curled in closer to Chloe and felt both of the redheads arms close in around her. Beca wished she could freeze time and stay in that moment forever. Beca decided that right there in Chloe's arms is where she belonged. No matter what it took she resolved to herself that she was going to make sure that was where she would always stay.


	7. Spring Break

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T, may change in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Greetings my little aca darlings. Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Not much goes on in this one. It's basically just a filler chapter to set up the first date storyline. Lot's of fluffy Bechloe interaction in this one. I would love to hear your feedback on how you would like to see the date play out. Anyways, date chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or the next day. I would also like to say how much I appreciate the feedback I've received. It helps more than you guys know. Thanks so much for the follows/favs/reviews. I would also like to take a moment to welcome all of the new followers to the story. Much love my little aca darlings.

**elfspirit7: **Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the review. =)

**storiesbime: **I'm glad you're enjoying what I've written so far. I just felt that it was unnecessary to put Jesse through a nasty breakup. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come and I appreciate the support.

**Peani: **Welcome to the story! Glad to see a new reader. =) Unfortunately I did have to rush the story along a little bit so I could establish the girls' relationship early on because there will be angst/drama in later chapters. =/ I appreciate the feedback and it's awesome to see a new reader/reviewer. =D

**mymindisonyou: **Rereading the chapter now, I agree that the breakup was a little bit too smooth. =/ I appreciate your feedback, as it helps me improve future chapters and lets me know what you guys like to see. Hope to see more in the future, and as always it's always super appreciated.

Things could not have been going better for Beca. It had been nearly 2 weeks since she and Chloe had admitted their feelings for each other. Spring break began the next day and she had made plans to visit Chloe in New York. She would finally have the chance to take Chloe on their first official date. That thought both exhilarated and terrified her. She was never really good at the whole first date thing. She usually ended up getting nervous and inevitably doing something to humiliate herself. She prayed that she would be able to get through her first date with the other woman without tripping or spilling something.

She shuffled around her dorm room grabbing everything she needed to pack for her trip. She was thrilled at the thought of seeing Chloe again. While the long distance that separated them wasn't ideal, they were both willing to make sacrifices to be together. Beca grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

_Beca: Hey beautiful. I'm packing for Spring break. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

It wasn't long before Beca's phone lit up with a new text message. Beca opened the message and smiled as she read the screen.

_Chloe: Tomorrow is so far away. I miss you so much! Can't wait to see you! Xoxo_

_Beca: You ready for our first official date? _

_Chloe: I'm so excited. It's going to be perfect. _

_Beca: You don't even know what I have planned yet. _

_Chloe: We could eat McDonalds in the alley behind my apartment and it would still be perfect because I would be with you. 3_

_Beca: Damn, and here I wanted my plans to be a surprise. Who told? _

Beca wished she was as confident about their date as she had let on in her messages. In truth, she was terrified she was going to mess something up.

_Chloe: Lol. You're such a goober._

_Beca: Hey what can I say? I just like the thought of putting one of those gorgeous smiles on your perfect face._

_Chloe: Awwww. You better watch it, your cheesy romantic side is showing. _

_Beca: Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain, you know. _

_Chloe: Your secret is safe with me. Your badassness is still intact. ;)_

_Beca: I better finish packing. I never realized I owned so many clothes until now. I will see you tomorrow. _

_Chloe: Can't wait. xoxo_

Beca exited the cab after paying her fare and stared up at the building where Chloe and Aubrey shared an apartment. She took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button. Chloe's sweet voice came through the speaker. "Hello?"

Beca leaned in closer to the intercom. "Hey Chlo. I'm here."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure if I should let you in. I'm expecting a really beautiful woman in from college and she'll be here soon." Chloe had a mischievous tone to her voice.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just come back later then." Beca played along.

Chloe laughed. "I'll buzz you in. See you in a sec."

Beca opened the door and made her way up to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She knocked and moments later the door swung wide open and she was pulled into a deep kiss. She let her body melt into Chloe's, locking her arms around the redhead's neck. They only broke apart when the need for air became absolutely necessary. Beca pulled back and looked at the other woman. "I could get use to greetings like that." The brunette smirked.

"Mmmm… I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you." Chloe smiled.

"It's just so wonderful to have you here with me again. You never know how much you appreciate someone until you can't be with them all the time." Chloe led Beca over to the couch to sit down.

"Tell me about it. The thought of you hasn't left my mind since you left Barden last weekend." Beca said, gazing into bright blue eyes.

"Mmmm… who knew? Beca Mitchell, badass extraordinaire, is really just a big ball of mush." Chloe giggled playfully.

"Only when I'm around you." Beca grinned. "You, Miss Beale, bring out a side of me that nobody else knows exists."

"Well then, I guess I should consider myself lucky, then. This just happens to be my favorite side of you." Chloe said, grinning.

"So, where's Aubrey at? I figured she be out here as soon as I came in so she could give me the "best friend talk." Beca said, feigning horror.

Chloe smiled and playfully smacked Beca in the arm. "Behave yourself. You two are going to have to get along for the duration of your stay. I refuse to play peacekeeper the whole week while you two try to see who can come up with the most creative insult." Chloe playfully glared at the petite brunette.

Beca and Aubrey shared a very strange love/hate friendship, even after their victory at the ICCAs. Beca always just chalked it up to their vastly different personalities and the fact that neither of them would back down in a disagreement. Despite their differences, Beca discovered that she had a soft spot in her heart for the uptight, controlling blonde.

"She has to work until late this evening, so it's just you and me for a while." Chloe explained.

"Oh. Okay." Beca felt her nerves kick into overdrive. She hadn't spent a lot of alone time with the redhead since they had started dating. She suddenly felt like a nervous teenager sitting there with the other woman. She fidgeted with her wristband, suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. She couldn't figure out why Chloe made her so nervous. This was the same woman she had met almost four years. She should be comfortable around her by now. She felt Chloe slide over next to her, placing her hand on Beca's knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked in a worried tone. "You seem really tense."

"Y-yeah." Beca stuttered. "I, uh, I guess I'm just nervous around you." she admitted bashfully.

"Hey," Chloe said gently, placing her finger under Beca's chin and bringing her head up to face her. "You have nothing to be nervous about, sweetie. This is new to both of us. We're going to take this at the pace that you are comfortable with, okay?"

Beca smiled over at Chloe. "I don't even know why I get so nervous around you. I guess I'm just afraid of doing something to mess everything up. I'm not used to having everything go smoothly. Usually when something good happens in my life, something always happens to mess it up."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not." Chloe said confidently. "Nothing is going to mess this up for us, Beca." When Chloe spoke those words, Beca truly believed them. As long as the had each other, things would be okay.


	8. Date Night

A/N. Greetings my little aca darlings. Well, here it is. First date night. I think I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much. Anywhooo…. Let me know what you think! As always, I love to hear from you little lovelies. Many thanks for the follows/favs/reviews. Welcome to all the new followers! Much love my little aca darlings. 3

**Peani: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope I did the date justice. I will make sure to include more SMS interaction between the girls for you in future chapters. =)

**Fairbanks-Fan: **Oh God…. I've killed one of my readers from cuteness overload! ;-) Glad you enjoyed it love bug.

**Do vd Graaf: **The story's not over yet… you never know. I'm just full of surprises. ;-) Oh, and welcome to the story! Glad to hear you like it.

Beca had spent the entire day secretly planning for her date with Chloe that night. She had even recruited Aubrey's help with the preparations. Even as she sat on the couch cuddled up with Chloe, she was going over every detail of the upcoming evening. She prayed that Chloe would be happy with what she had planned. She felt Chloe playing with her fingers as they sat in comfortable silence.

Chloe's voice rang through the silence. "So do I get any clues about this mysterious date tonight?"

Beca looked over at the other woman and smirked. "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see tonight."

"But, how do I know what to wear? You have to at least let me know if I need to dress up." Chloe pouted. "I need to be planning my outfit so I can look extra hot for you tonight." She shot a seductive look over at the brunette.

Beca swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. _God, could she be any sexier? _She cleared her throat. "You look extra hot in anything you wear. You wear what you want tonight. You always look perfect to me." Beca said sincerely.

Chloe leaned over and planted a kiss on Beca's cheek. "God, you're so sweet. I'm going to go pick out my outfit for tonight." Chloe jumped up off the couch and practically skipped off to her bedroom. Beca couldn't help but smile widely at her girlfriend's adorable behavior. She pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message.

_Beca: Everything going okay on your end?_

_Aubrey: Everything's taken care of. Now all you have to do is get Chloe out of the apartment for a while. I have to hand it to you, what you've planned out is really sweet. I never would have imagined there was a single romantic bone in your body. _

As she read the message, she rolled her eyes and acknowledged the fact that that was the closest thing to a compliment she would ever get from the blonde. She owed Aubrey big time for all that she was doing for her. She would have to do something special for the woman to show her appreciation.

As the evening drew nearer, Beca's nerves became more and more frazzled. She couldn't help but imagine everything that could possibly go wrong. Each scenario that ran through her mind was worse than the one before it. She stood in front of the mirror and appraised her reflection. _Not bad… _She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped out in to the living room. "You ready to go Chlo?" she asked loudly enough for the redhead to hear her.

"Just about. I'll just be two more minutes." Chloe responded. Beca sat down on the couch and waited for Chloe to finish up. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up. She forgot to breath for a moment when she caught sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Chloe was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped right above her knees and hugged her body in all the right places. The black high heels she wore accentuated her beautiful legs and her beautiful fiery hair cascaded in curls around her face. Beca was lost for words. In fact, she rather doubted she could remember how to speak at all.

"You like it?" Chloe asked with a smile plastered to her face. Beca could only nod stupidly. Chloe giggled. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

Beca had opted for a black, one shouldered dress that stopped about 4 inches above her knees paired with matching black heels. Her hair was swept up with some of the shorter pieces framing her face. "Thanks." Beca said shyly.

After a brief awkward silence, Beca finally spoke up. "You ready to go m'lady?" she said as she held her arm out for Chloe to take, doing her best impression of a dapper gentleman. Chloe giggled and took hold of the proffered arm, and Beca led the way outside of the apartment. She hailed a taxi and opened the door, gesturing for Chloe to enter first. She scooted in after the other woman and directed the driver to Central Park. "I figured we could take a walk while it's still light out and then eat dinner." Beca explained.

The evening was turning out to be a success so far. They had strolled through Central Park arm in arm talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. When the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, they decided to go have dinner. Beca surprised herself when she managed to make it through the entire dinner without incident. As they finished dinner and were getting back into the cab, Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled. "It's a shame to see the evening end so soon."

Beca smiled back at Chloe. "The evening's not over yet. I still have one more thing planned for us." Chloe looked at Beca curiously but didn't question her.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Beca led Chloe up to the roof access. When they walked through the door, they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of lights strung across the roof. There in the middle of everything, was a small table for two with a candle burning in the middle. The table was filled with various desserts and a bottle of chilled champagne sitting in an ice bucket. The sound of Beca's personal, Chloe-inspired mixes filled the air. Beca was impressed with Aubrey's work. The woman had really outdone herself.

Beca heard Chloe gasp quietly beside her. "This is wonderful, Beca! Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. It's so perfect." The redhead pulled Beca in for a passionate kiss.

Beca pulled back slightly and gazed into pools of blue. "I would do anything in the world to make you happy, Chlo. You don't deserve anything less than perfect, and I would move Heaven and Earth to make sure that's what you get."

A single tear tracked it's way down Chloe's cheek. "You make me so happy, Beca. Despite what you may think of yourself, you are perfect. Under that tough exterior, and beyond all of those walls that you put up, there is a kind and sensitive person. I feel so honored and special that I'm the one that's lucky enough to be allowed to see beyond those walls at the real you."

Beca smiled and brought her hand up to wipe away Chloe's tear. "Walls were never an option around you." Beca laughed. "I knew that from the moment you burst into my shower demanding that I sing for you. The barriers that worked at keeping everybody at arm's length from me, never even slowed you down. You're special Chlo. You are comfortable being you and you never change who you are for anyone. I admire that so much."

They spent the night cuddled up on the blanket that Aubrey had been thoughtful enough to provide, feeding each other and enjoying being close to each other. That was the first night that Beca, the cynical realist, first started believing in magic.


	9. Graduation Day

A/N: Greetings my little aca darlings! Hope you like the new chapter. There's going to be some time jumps in the next few chapters. Hopefully it's not confusing. Also, I wrote some portions of this chapter through Chloe's POV. Let me know of that's something you would like to see more of. Anyways, thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews. Welcome to all the new followers! You guys are awesome. I always like to know what you guys think so leave me some feedback. =) Much love my little aca darlings.

**mymindisonyou: **I'm a sucker for anything romantic and I love the idea of romantic Beca. Glad you enjoyed the chapter love bug. Lots of fluffy goodness in store for the ladies. ;)

**Peani: **You are most welcome, my friend. So glad you liked it. =D You never know, there's probably a Chloe or Beca out there just waiting for you to find them. ;) It makes me so ridiculously happy that you picked up on the AK interview reference. 10 pts for you!

**storiesbime: **I'm so glad you liked the date. I loved Aubrey in the movie, and there will probably be more interaction with her later on. I'm so happy you're loving the story! =D

**Guest: **It's ok love bug! Thank you for such a lovely compliment. I'm very flattered that you like it that well!

**Cburton1995: **I really hope that's a good wow. ;) If it is I'm glad you like the story.

_Present Day…_

Chloe's POV

"Beca? Beca, baby, please wake up." Chloe pleaded. "Oh God, Beca, please don't go. I need you so much. I need you to fight. Please, baby. Just hang on…" Tears streamed down the redhead's face accompanied by the sound of her heart wrenching sobs. She held on tightly to Beca's fragile body, rocking the both of them back and forth. So caught up in her grief, Chloe wasn't even aware of the flashing lights and blaring sirens that came rushing in. Chloe only became aware of her surroundings when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss? Miss… I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to move back so we can work on your friend here." a young paramedic said urgently. She did as she was asked, moving back out of the way while the two men rushed in to assess Beca's condition. Tears were still streaming down her face as she overheard the two men as they worked to strap Beca's limp body to a board. "Single GSW to the right chest, no indication of an exit wound. No breath sounds on the right side. Possible collapsed lung. Patient has lost a significant amount of blood. Pulse is present, but very faint…"

Chloe breathed a small sigh of relief. Beca was alive for now, but how long she would last was the question that nobody knew. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold it all together. She had to be strong now. She had to stay strong for Beca…

_9 months ago…_

Beca's POV

Beca stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Wow… I can't believe I'm actually graduating college today. _The fact that Beca had actually stayed for four years at Barden had surprised everyone. Especially herself. Her original plans had been to suffer through a year to appease her father, and then hightail it off to L.A. to establish herself in the music industry. She would have never imagined that one awkward shower invasion by a certain blue-eyed beauty would change the entire course of her future. Looking back on it now, she wouldn't change a single thing. Every decision she had made thus far had led her to Chloe. To her happiness.

The subject of her thoughts came up behind her, wrapping both arms around her waist and resting her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "You made it." Chloe smiled. "I can't believe it's been four years since we first met. How does it feel to know that college life is over now?"

Beca leaned back into Chloe's embrace. "It's sad in a way, I guess. I'm going to miss the Bellas the most, I think. Those girls really grow on you after a while." Beca smirked. "As long as I have you, though, I'm ready for whatever life throws at me." The two women had been dating for almost three months and they had been inseparable. The long distance hadn't stopped them from seeing each other everyday, thanks to Skype, and they took every opportunity they had to visit one another. Beca knew that in the time that she had known the other woman, she had formed a closer bond with her than with any other person she'd ever had in her life.

"So… have you been thinking about what your plans are now?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca had, in fact, been putting a great deal of thought into what lay ahead for her. She still had a desire to go to L.A., but with Chloe in New York, it would make it incredibly difficult for the two of them to see each other regularly. She had been fighting an internal battle for weeks, trying to come up with a solution. One night, lying in her bed, she had come up with the perfect solution. Now she just had to gather the courage to put her plan into action. She turned to face the woman. "Yeah, actually, I have. I think I still want to move to L.A.," She saw the crestfallen look on Chloe's face. "and I want you to come with me." she said, looking uncertainly to the other woman.

Chloe's eyes had grown comically wide. "You… you want me to what?"

Beca smiled timidly, momentarily dropping her gaze to the floor. Looking back up into Chloe's eyes, she repeated her last statement. "I want you to come with me… to L.A. I know it's asking a lot of you. You have your job and Aubrey in New York, but I don't think I can live without you ,Chlo. Sure, we could make the long distance thing work. We've been doing it for almost three months now. I just… I don't want to spend anymore time away from you than I have to. You are the most important thing in my life. I… I love you." Beca breathed out. It was the first time either of them had said those three words.

Chloe seemed momentarily shocked by Beca's confession, but then shock was soon replaced with unmistakable joy. "You love me?" Chloe grinned widely.

Beca shuffled nervously. "Of course I do. You mean the world to me, Chlo."

Chloe's eyes were welled up with tears. "I love you too, Beca. I love you so, so much. I just… L.A… that's a huge decision. Can I just think about it?"

"Of course! I don't expect you to give me and answer right away. I'm not going to pressure you into making a decision. Take all the time you need." Beca smiled reassuringly.

Chloe pulled the shorter woman in for a kiss, pulling back sooner than Beca wanted her to. "We need to finish getting you ready for the ceremony." Chloe explained. "We can't have you missing your own graduation!"

Chloe's POV

Chloe's mind was reeling. She sat through the lengthy ceremony, not even paying attention to the speakers. So much had happened in the course of one day. Not only was today Beca's graduation, but they had said "I love you" to each other for the first time and the younger woman had asked Chloe to move to L.A. with her. To be honest, Chloe never imagined that Beca would be the first one to say those three words. The usually stoic and reserved DJ wasn't exactly forthcoming with her emotions. It had caught Chloe completely by surprise. After the initial shock, Chloe couldn't have been more thrilled.

Then, there was the L.A. thing. Could she really leave everything she had established in New York to move to a completely new place? It was such a major, life changing decision and Chloe was conflicted.

As they began to call the names of each of the graduates, Chloe turned her attention to the stage. As Beca's name was called, and she made her way across the stage, Chloe's heart filled with pride and love for the DJ. Watching the woman she loved take the next step towards her future, Chloe was struck with absolute clarity. Beca was the one. There would never be anybody else for Chloe. She would do absolutely whatever it took to be with Beca. Moving to L.A. wouldn't be easy, but as long as Beca was there by her side, she would make it through okay. She had her answer…

Beca's POV

The ceremony had ended and people had begun to scatter, joining with their families and loved ones. Beca caught sight of a familiar head of ginger locks and set off to greet Chloe. When she reached the other woman, she was immediately pulled into a tender kiss.

"I'll go to L.A with you." Chloe said excitedly

"What?" Beca asked. She wasn't sure if she had heard the other woman correctly.

"I'll go to L.A. with you!" Chloe repeated. "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, Beca Mitchell. I love you!"

Beca smiled widely. She was getting everything she wanted out of life. As she stood there gazing at Chloe, she realized something. She wasn't just looking at her girlfriend, she was looking at her whole life and her whole future.


	10. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Chapter contains sex. If it's not your cup of tea(if you say it isn't then I will most definitely call bullshit) then you may want to skip this one.

A/N: Hello my little aca darlings. Hope you like the chapter! I am bumping this up to an M rating because as hard as I tried, I couldn't behave myself. Teehee. Oh well… Thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews. Welcome to all the new followers. As always, love to hear your feedback on the story! Much love my little aca darlings!

Sidenote: I am very paranoid and self conscious when I write smutty stuff, so sorry if it sucks.

**storiesbime: **Don't go on a strike! I would miss your lovely reviews! ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think Aubrey might stay in NY though. It kinda helps the storyline I have set up for future chapters. lol

**MKAmericanhero: **Glad to hear you're enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing. :)

**mymindisonyou: **haha. I'm sorry to do that to you guys. All shall be revealed in due time. ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Peani: **I shall try my best to keep updating as quickly as I can. :) Sorry to leave you guys in the dark about Beca... I will make it up. Promise. It would be totally awesome if we could write our own lives. Maybe I wouldn't date so many crazy people if we could. lol

**RizzlesReads: **Welcome to the story! I will try not to make you wait too long for new chapters. :) Thank you so much love bug! It means a lot to hear things like that from my readers.

_Present Day_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat in the front of the ambulance in a trance-like state of shock. She could hear the paramedics in the back rattling off stats as they worked tirelessly to keep her Beca alive. She stared down at her trembling hands, still covered in Beca's blood from where she had applied pressure to the gunshot wound in an attempt to keep the other woman alive long enough for help to arrive. She felt nauseous, and cold, and empty. _What if she doesn't make it? _The same nagging thought played over and over again in her head. The redhead couldn't imagine her life without the DJ now. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the statement that made her blood run cold.

"She's crashing! We're losing her!"…

_5 months ago_

**Beca's POV**

Beca and Chloe brought the last of the boxes in from the moving van and sat them down in the floor. They had spent the last couple of months job and apartment hunting. They had finally found an apartment just outside of L.A. that they had both fallen in love with instantly. Chloe had secured a job teaching at a private music academy, and Beca had made some connections and landed an internship at a record label. She had also landed a gig moonlighting as house DJ at a local club.

Beca walked across the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Oh my God… I haven't done this much cardio since Aubrey was captain of the Bellas!" the DJ whined dramatically. This elicited a series of giggles from the other woman. Beca couldn't help but burst into a small fit of giggles herself. Chloe's bubbly disposition was contagious.

"Don't get too comfortable over there. We still have to unpack, you know." Chloe said, standing with her hands on her hips. Beca would never understand where Chloe got all of her energy from. Repeatedly climbing four flights of the steps from Hell while carrying boxes full of God only knows what had left Beca completely exhausted. Chloe, on the other hand, acted as if she were ready to compete in a triathlon.

"Whoa, slow your roll there, Energizer Bunny. What, did you run Red Bull through the coffee maker this morning?" Beca smirked over at the other woman. Chloe pouted over at Beca, who found it irresistibly adorable. "We have plenty of time to unpack and do everything that needs to be done. Right now, I see a sexy redhead standing across the room who really needs to come and lie on the couch with me." Beca said, patting the space next to her while putting on her best charming smile.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, something she had picked up from Beca over the years. "You're such a cheater, Beca Mitchell. You know I can't resist an offer for cuddling." The redhead walked over and laid down beside of the DJ. Beca pulled Chloe closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't think this gets you out of work, though. We can stay like this for a little while, then it's back to work." Chloe said, trying her best to sound stern.

Beca smiled wickedly, and leaned close to the other woman's ear. "We'll see about that." she whispered seductively, running her tongue along the shell of her girlfriend's ear.

She felt Chloe shiver, smiling victoriously. She shifted their positions, until Chloe was lying on her back, and Beca was straddling her hips. Leaning forward, she captured Chloe's mouth in a searing kiss. Pulling back, Beca trailed her hands down the redhead's chest and over subtly defined abs, finally coming to a brief pause at the hem of Chloe's shirt. She slowly slid the material up, showering every inch of newly exposed skin with open mouthed kisses and teasing bites. Chloe let out a small moan at the contact, encouraging the younger woman to keep going.

Beca slid the shirt up over Chloe's breasts, finally pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side. Beca moved her hands up, squeezing and massaging Chloe's breasts through her bra. The small moans spilling from Chloe's lips fueled Beca's desire. Reaching around the redhead, Beca deftly unfastened the clasp on Chloe's bra, sliding it down the woman's arms and tossing it to the side as well. Beca pulled back for a moment, making quick work of her own shirt and bra, adding them to the rapidly growing pile beside of the couch.

Beca slid up Chloe's slender body, catching the singer's taut nipple in her mouth and biting down gently, causing the woman beneath her to squirm. Beca continued her ministrations, eventually switching to the other breast and repeating the same actions. Chloe writhed and moaned at the contact, silently begging for more. Beca took mercy on the other woman, unbuttoning and removing her shorts and underwear, as well as removing her own.

"Mmmm… maybe we should stop…" Beca teased, "There is an awful lot of stuff that needs unpacked."

"Fuck it… We'll do it later!" Chloe groaned out. "Just… fuck me."

Chloe didn't have to say anymore. Leaning back down, Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's, reaching down to where the redhead needed her most. Beca brushed her finger against Chloe's clit, causing the other woman to gasp in pleasure. The redhead's breathing began to grow rapid as Beca rubbed slow circles around her clit with her thumb. Beca gently slid one finger into Chloe and began working it in and out, adding a second finger and increasing her pace. Beca moved down, capturing Chloe clit between her lips and sucking, still keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers. Chloe's moans became louder as her walls clenched around the DJ's fingers. Beca rode out Chloe's orgasm with her, withdrawing her fingers only when the last wave of ripples subsided. She moved back up to kiss her girlfriend tenderly.

"God… you're so amazing." Chloe said, still trying to catch her breath.

Beca suddenly felt herself grabbed and flipped around so that the redhead was straddling her. It really did amaze her how much energy Chloe had.

"Your turn…" Chloe said seductively leaning down to capture the brunette in a kiss.

Many hours later, both women lay cuddled up on the couch. Chloe had her face burrowed in the crook of Beca's neck.

"So… about that unpacking…." Beca said mischievously.

"Mmmph… we'll do it tomorrow." Chloe responded lazily. "Cheater…."


	11. Where Dreams Turn Into Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: This chapter contains violence. My deepest apologies if this offends or upsets anybody.

A/N: Greetings my little aca darlings! As promised, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it dearies! As always, thanks so much for your favs/follows/reviews. They are food for this hungry bard. ;-) Welcome to all the new followers! I love to hear your opinions and feedback! Much love my little aca darlings!

**storiesbime: **I'm so super happy that you like the way I've written them together. The most daunting part of writing fan fiction is the fact that everybody has their own opinions and views on characters they've grown to love. I love to hear when people like my interpretation of a character's personality. Thank you so much, love bug.

**mymindisonyou: **You can put the poutface away now, my little love bug. This chapter gives you the details. =) I'm sorry to keep leaving you with these cliffhangers. I guess I'm just a sadist at heart. ;-P

**tayfaceee: **Thank you for your incredibly sweet review! Welcome to the story, love bug. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the disclaimers/warnings. =) It always brightens my day knowing I've made someone laugh.

_Present Day_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe ran in through the doors, following the paramedics. They had successfully kept Beca alive long enough to arrive at the hospital. Now, Beca's life lay in the hands of the doctors there at the trauma center. A team of medical staff rushed over, wheeling Beca's gurney towards a trauma room. One of the paramedics began calling out stats as they went. "Patient is a 23 year old female, single GSW to the right chest. No sign of an exit wound. Patient is unresponsive. No breath sounds on the right side. BP is 80 over 40. Pulse is 120 and very faint."

Chloe was intercepted at the trauma room door by a nurse. "I'm sorry, miss. You're not allowed in the trauma room. You'll have to wait out in the family waiting area. We'll be sure to come and talk to you as soon as we know something."

Chloe sniffled, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Okay. Just promise me you'll let me know how she is as soon as you can."

The nurse offered her a sympathetic look. "I promise," she said, gently placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

The redhead made her way out to the waiting area. Taking a seat, she reached a trembling hand into her purse, retrieving her cell phone. She dialed a number, and before long, a familiar voice rang through on the other side. "Hello?"

Chloe's resolve finally crumbled and the tears began to fall once again. "Aubrey? It's Chloe. Please, I need you to come to Lennox Hill Hospital. Something terrible has happened."

"Chloe, what's wrong? What's going on?" Aubrey's voice was laced with equal parts of concern and alarm.

"It's Beca… she's been shot." Chloe sobbed.

"Oh my God! I'll be right there!" she exclaimed. The sounds of Aubrey rushing out the door could be heard through the line. "Just hang on, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright, Chlo."

"Just hurry, please." Chloe said desperately. "I don't want to be here by myself." She ended the call and the last of her self control fell away. _How can this be happening?_

_Earlier that day…_

**Beca's POV**

Beca stared down at the small velvet box that she was cradling in her palm. Tonight was the night that she was going to do it. She was going to ask Chloe to be her wife. She smiled softly to herself as the image of the gorgeous redhead donning a white gown flashed through her mind's eye. The diamond solitaire glimmered as it caught the rays of sunlight shining through the apartment window. The DJ had no doubt in her mind that Chloe was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She snapped the box shut and jammed it in her pocket when she heard Chloe's footsteps approaching.

"Hey, babe. What'cha doing?" Chloe asked as she fell back into the cushions beside of the smaller woman.

"Just thinking…" Beca responded cryptically.

"About what?" the older woman asked curiously, leaning her head over to rest on the brunette's shoulder.

Beca smiled fondly over at Chloe. The small things the woman did never failed to warm the DJ's heart. Every second she spent around the redhead, the deeper in love with her she fell. "About you. About how wonderful my life is with you. You make me a better person, you know. Somehow, the world just seems brighter and warmer with you in it." Beca placed a gentle kiss to the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe raised her head up off of Beca's shoulder, smiling widely, and leaned forward to kiss the DJ. "So where are we going on this mysterious date of your's tonight?" she asked as she pulled back from the kiss.

"It's a surprise." Beca replied as she smirked at the pout on Chloe's face. It had been close to a year since they started dating. Beca had been planning this weekend for quite some time. Both of the women had the weekend free from any obligations in L.A., so they had decided to spend the weekend with Aubrey in New York. Beca figured there couldn't be a more perfect place to propose than in the city where they had shared their first date. She had planned a complete repeat of their first day. When they got back to the apartment, she planned to pop the question on the rooftop as they gazed out at the New York skyline.

"Fine," Chloe huffed out playfully. "I suppose I'll just go and put my outfit together" She stood up and sauntered out of the room in true Chloe-like fashion. Beca laughed quietly at her girlfriend's adorable behavior, pulling the ring out to take one more quick glance. Beca couldn't wait for the evening to arrive.

The evening was upon them much more quickly than Beca had expected. She led Chloe out of the apartment and hailed a cab. She was struck with a wonderful feeling of déjà vu when she opened the door for the other woman, sliding in after Chloe. They rode in comfortable silence as they made their way to their destination. Beca watched as recognition dawned on Chloe's face.

"We're repeating our first date, aren't we?" Chloe asked, excitement ringing in her voice.

Beca's only response was her signature smirk and a small nod. She felt herself grabbed up in a tight embrace.

"You're so wonderful, Beca Mitchell." Chloe gushed.

"I only keep getting better." Beca said jokingly.

"And so modest, as well." Chloe giggled.

They had spent longer strolling through the park than Beca had expected. The sun had mostly disappeared below the horizon as they made their way out. As they walked, two figures emerged from the shadows. The two women stopped dead in their tracks as a deep voice cut through the darkness.

"Just stay right where you are, ladies." The body to which the voice belonged soon became visible. Two men stepped in their path, cutting off their exit. Beca could clearly see that one of them had a pistol pointed in their direction. She instinctively stepped in front of Chloe, shielding the girl from danger.

"What do you want?" Beca asked with an acid tone.

"Listen, you can make this easier on all of us and just hand over your cash and valuables," the seemingly older of the two men replied in a deceptively sweet voice. The other one, the one holding the pistol, seemed to be younger and more inexperienced at this than his counterpart. Beca could see the nervous way he shifted from one foot to the other. The fact that there was a scared boy pointing a gun at her and her beloved did nothing to extinguish the unease boiling up from the pit of Beca's stomach.

The two women complied and handed over all of their valuables, save for one. The stubborn streak in Beca couldn't be denied. She'd be damned if she was handing over Chloe's engagement ring to these creeps. Her hand moved subconsciously into her jacket pocket, grasping the ring box. This didn't go unnoticed by the older man, who moved towards her.

"What's in your pocket, short-stuff?" he said icily, reaching for Beca's arm. She fought against him as he attempted to pry her hand out of her pocket.

The next few moments happened in a slow motion blur for Beca. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe moving forward to intervene. The younger man, startled by the redhead's sudden movement, pointed the gun towards the woman, preparing to fire. Anticipating his actions, Beca broke loose from the other man's grip, pushing Chloe out of the line of fire. The DJ heard the gunfire mixed with Chloe's scream as she felt a sharp pain tear through her chest. Looking down, she could see blood pouring from the wound in her chest, right before she collapsed to the ground.

The two men had run away, leaving the two women alone in the darkness. Beca felt herself gathered up into Chloe's arms. She could hear the woman making the 911 call. As the redhead ended the call, Beca looked up at her love. With the last bit of strength she could muster, she reached up and stroked Chloe's soft cheek. "I… I…love…you." she whispered, before she began to cough up blood.

"I l-love you too, baby. That… that's why I need you to fight to stay with me, okay?" Chloe said through her sobs. Everything had begun to sound far away to Beca, like she was traveling further into a tunnel. This was it… Beca could feel her life beginning to slip away. As she began to slip into unawareness, she gave Chloe one last small smile…


	12. Waiting

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for my return phone call about the offer I made to buy the rights to the characters. Until I hear back from Universal, I still own nothing.

A/N: *Peeks head cautiously around the corner* Greetings my little aca darlings! It seems that last chapter's cliffhanger may have caused a bit of a stir… so here's an update to make up for it. [insert cheesy grin here] As always, thanks so much for your favs/follows/reviews. Welcome to all the new followers. I love to hear your feedback on the story. Special thanks to pitch-playbook for the fic rec.(If you don't already follow her, you should definitely go do that ASAP. Terrific writer. ) Much love, my little aca darlings!

**TricksKY: **Welcome to the story! I know, it was cruel of me to do that. I will definitely make it up to you guys!

**bechloe-feels: **I updated as fast as my little fingers could type, please don't die. ;-)

**Guest: **I'm sorry…. I'm a terrible person for doing that to you little darlings. I made sure I updated ASAP to make up for it.

**cburton1995: **It was pretty mean of me to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Hopefully you guys can forgive me. =)

**pitch-playbook: **It's great to hear that you like the story. =) I'm a sucker for angst as well.

Story sharing time: Perfect Harmony was one of the first fan fics that drew me into the Bechloe fandom, so I kind of owe you a thanks. ;-)

**Peani: **Hey there, love bug. Good to hear from you again. I tried to take it a little easier on you guys this chapter.

I understand all about being busy. Life's crazy. I'm doing well, thanks. I hope you're doing fine as well. =)

**ChelleBL: **Welcome to the story dearie! Thank you so much. =) Since you threw the cherry on top, I worked extra hard to get another chapter out.. =P

**tayfaceee: **Awwww…. You are such a sweetheart. I will always reply to readers like you because you guys are the inspiration behind my writing. I think that makes you the awesome one. ;-)

**age89: **Haha. I agree… she is super fucking sweet. Thank you so much. =)

_Present day, at the hospital_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat in the waiting room watching the minutes on the clock tick slowly by. They had been sitting there for hours. The last update Chloe had received had been nearly 6 hours ago. The nurse had informed them that Beca had been taken to the O.R. for emergency surgery. The uncertainty of everything weighed heavily on the redhead's mind. She felt utterly exhausted, yet unable to sleep. Her best friend sat beside of her, holding tightly to her hand and offering her silent support.

Silence permeated the air, as Beca's fate still hung in the balance. Sorrow and worry encompassed Chloe's whole being. She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. She had long since run out of tears to cry, and now she was left only with an emptiness inside. Aubrey rubbed slow soothing circles on her back.

"Beca and I haven't always seen eye to eye…" the blonde began softly. Chloe raised her head up to meet her best friend's gaze. "In fact, when I first met her, she was a proverbial thorn in my side. She was cocky, sarcastic, snarky, and stubborn." Chloe shook her head and smiled slightly at the memory of senior year. "I never knew what to make of her." Aubrey continued. "She was strong willed and unwilling to give up. At the time, it exasperated me. Now, it's the very thing that gives me confidence that she's going to make it through this, Chlo. Beca's a fighter. She is going to do everything she can to fight her way back to you. I know it…"

A single tear made it's way down Chloe's cheek. She grabbed the taller woman in a tight embrace. "I pray to God you're right, Aubrey. I can't go on without her…"

They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and swinging shut. A doctor dressed in green scrubs approached them. "Are you the family of Beca Mitchell?" he inquired.

Chloe felt a lump form in her throat, and she couldn't seem to get the words she needed to out. Luckily, Aubrey stepped in and answered. "Yes, we are." She didn't elaborate any further. "How is she, doctor?" the blonde asked anxiously, gripping Chloe's hand firmly.

"She's stable. We've placed her in the ICU. The next few days will be critical for her. We had to go in and remove the bullet. The right lung was collapsed, but we were able to repair it. We had to surgically insert a chest tube, which we will remove once the lung has healed enough to function properly on its own. She'll be kept on a ventilator to help her breath until she's able to do it on her own. We've started her on IV antibiotics to prevent infection. We've done what we can do for her, the rest is up to her now."

Chloe was finally able to find her voice. "Can we see her?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"She's going to be sedated while she's on the ventilator, but you can go ahead and see her. I will warn you, though, she's going to be hooked up to a lot of tubes and wires. It's sometimes a little much for some people to handle."

Chloe took a deep breath in before she responded. "I can handle it. Please, I just need to see her."

The doctor nodded his head and led the way to the ICU. The entered Beca's room and Chloe immediately grabbed Aubrey's hand and held it firmly, choking back her sobs. The petite woman looked even smaller lying in the hospital bed, with wires and tubes running everywhere. It tore Chloe's heart apart to see her beloved lying there so helpless and fragile. The doctor politely excused himself, leaving the three women alone in the room. Chloe sat down in a chair beside of the bed, hesitantly reaching forward to lay her hand on top of Beca's.

"Hey, baby. It's Chloe. They said you were pretty sedated, but I hope you can still hear what I'm saying. I need you to fight, Beca. We've been through too much together for you to give up on me now. Without you, I'm nothing." Chloe's tears fell silently on to the bed below. "You are the other half that completes me, my missing piece. We both know that you are a stubborn woman, Beca Mitchell. I need you to fight to come back to me. Okay, baby?"

_Three days later_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe had practically been living at the hospital for the past three days, only leaving Beca's side when she absolutely had to. Beca's condition had gradually improved day by day. She had been taken off the ventilator and they had decreased her sedation. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for Beca to wake up on her own. Chloe had dozed off, with her head draped across Beca's leg. She was awakened by a slight movement below her. Beca was finally waking up…

**Beca's POV**

Beca slowly awakened to the incessant sound of something beeping. It was really starting to irritate her. With her eyes still closed, she began to shift around in the bed. Her mind felt foggy and confused, and her chest felt like an elephant had sat on it. She tried to shift her legs, but there was something laying on one of them, preventing her from moving it. Pushing through the fog in her mind, she cracked one eye open slightly, taking in her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? Is this a hospital? That would explain the beeping… _She looked down toward her legs and saw a mess of ginger curls splayed across them. _Chloe… _

Beca began to recall bits and pieces of what had led up to this point. She had been planning to propose to Chloe, and some asshole went and ruined it by shooting her. _That fucker… _. She gently moved her leg, attempting to wake the slumbering woman. The redhead stirred, and then suddenly shot up, quickly casting a glance up at Beca.

"Hi." Beca said groggily. Her tongue felt thick, she presumed from painkillers.

"Oh my God, Beca! You're awake!" Chloe could barely contain her excitement. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Am I in Heaven?" Beca slurred out. "cuz… you sure look like an angel." She gave a lopsided smirk.

Chloe giggled, wiping tears away from her face. "I think someone's a little high on painkillers."

"Nah, you're just so beautiful, I can't think straight when I look at you." Beca once again slurred with a dopey grin on her face. The DJ looked over at Chloe with glassy eyes. "I love you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe leaned over, kissing Beca gently. "I love you too, baby."


	13. You Are My Future

A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings! Finally the girls are gonna catch a break! Only a few more chapters left on this story. Thank you so much for the follows/favs/reviews. As always, I love to hear from you little lovelies. Welcome to all of the new followers. You guys are awesome! Much love, my little aca-darlings!

**TricksKY: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it, love bug. I was particularly fond of that line myself. =) I'm happy that I was able to make it up to you for breaking your heart. =(

**Furyism: **Haha. That would most definitely be one of my first thoughts, and I figured it would be the same for Beca as well.

**cburton1995: **Yay for happy sighs! I'm so glad you like the story, love bug. That makes it all worth it.

**ChelleBL: **Wow. I get whipped cream and a cherry on top? That m'lady, is called bribery, and lucky for you I accept bribes. Haha. Hope you like the chapter, love bug.

**Peani: **I'm pretty happy to be writing Beca again. I will cover all the shooting feels next chapter, so we'll be seeing Chloe's reaction to everything.

I am gonna give you props for going to the gym. Good for you! I need to get back into the gym. I'm gaining weight and I'm not happy about it at all. I hate exercise… I'm one of those people that doesn't run unless I'm being chased by an axe murderer or something. Lol

**tayfaceee: **Awww. Glad you're happy with the chapter, love bug. I'm all about the fan-girling. We can just fan-girl together about all of our Bechloe feels. Lol

**mymindisonyou: **You can breath easy for a while. I'm going to give them a break. ;-) I think I've put the girls through enough. We'll let them be happy and fluffy and mushy now. Lol

**Fairbanks-fan: **I couldn't bring myself to kill Beca. She's much too sweet and cute for that. I just had to make you guys bite your nails for a while, cuz I'm evil like that… I hope you like this chapter, love bug. =)

**Nowuseemenowudont: **I'm not gonna lie. Your review made me giggle. I was drinking soda while I read your review and I literally spit coke everywhere when I got to the twiddling thumbs part. It's a good thing I live alone because anybody who lived with me would think I was a raving lunatic. Lol. Glad you like the story, love bug.

**Beca's POV**

It had been a week since Beca had been admitted to the hospital, but it had seemed like an eternity for the restless DJ. After being subjected to respiratory therapy and strength building and walking exercises, she wanted nothing more than to just get back to her normal life.

The fates had decided to smile down on Beca, since Chloe was still oblivious to her plans to propose. Those plans were what gave her the strength and the motivation to endure whatever she needed to do so she could have a quick recovery.

Chloe had been there by her side the entire time. The redhead had doted on Beca, and though the DJ had pretended to be bothered by it, she secretly loved all of the attention that had been showered upon her by her girlfriend. If it were at all possible, Beca had fallen even more deeply in love with the other woman.

Beca shifted around in her bed, silently wondering what the hell they made the mattresses out of that made them so damn uncomfortable, when she turned her head to look over at Chloe. The redhead was staring out the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey you…" Beca said gently, as to not startle the intensely focused woman. "Penny for your thoughts." She smiled over at the other woman.

Chloe focused her attention on the DJ. "Hmmm… I'm not really sure they're worth that much." the redhead sighed.

"Any thought that you ever have will always be worth a lot more than that to me." Beca said with sincerity.

"I was just thinking about how close I came to losing you." the redhead said just above a whisper. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes as she spoke. "I couldn't bear it if I ever lost you." At that point, the tears had begun to fall from Chloe's eyes. It broke Beca's heart to see her love like this.

"Hey… come over here." Beca said gently, scooting over to the right side of the bed and patting the empty space beside of her.

The redhead shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you… you're still healing."

"Come here…" Beca said, cocking her eyebrow. "You'll be on my left side, you're not going to hurt me if we're careful."

Chloe stood up an hesitantly made her way over to the hospital bed. "I still think this is a bad idea, Beca." she said as she careful climbed up and laid down beside of the brunette, still attempting to create some distance between them.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I got shot, Chloe. They didn't replace my bones with glass. Come closer, please?" She flashed her best impersonation of a sad puppy at the other woman and she could see she had won the battle. Chloe scooted closer, rolling over on her side so she was looking Beca in the eyes.

"I'm not going to promise that nothing like this will ever happen again." Beca stated, peering deeply into crystal blue eyes. "What I can promise, though, is that I will always fight to make my way back to you… no matter what."

"And I promise the same to you, my love." Chloe said, her tears slowly subsiding. She gently laid her arm across Beca's torso, cautiously avoiding her tender chest.

Beca was released from the hospital the following day with instructions to rest at home for at least two to three weeks until she had properly healed. After that she could return to work part-time, and finally after about three to four months she would be able to return to her normal routine. Chloe insisted on doing everything for the DJ, and Beca humored her. The woman had practically camped out at the hospital for Beca's entire stay. The least the brunette could do was allow her this.

Both of the women agreed that they should stay in New York another week so Beca could heal a little more before they did any traveling. Beca had ulterior motives for the extended stay as well. She really wanted New York to be where she asked Chloe to marry her. Despite the recent unpleasant memories, New York had a very special and significant role in their relationship. This is where it had to happen. Now, it was just a matter of figuring out how to do it.

_Three Days Later._

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe unlocked the door to Aubrey's apartment and walked into the kitchen, setting the grocery bags she had in her arms down on the counter. Aubrey had parted ways with her at the coffee shop, revealing she had an early dinner date with some of her coworkers and that she would be home later that evening. "Babe? I'm back." Chloe called out, wondering where the DJ was at. Receiving no response, she wandered out into the living room. There, on the coffee table, was a neatly written note and a single red rose. Chloe picked it up curiously and read it's contents.

_Hey baby!_

_Look behind you… there's another note on the wall._

-_Beca xoxo_

Chloe looked behind her, and sure enough, there was a note attached to the wall along with another rose. The redhead walked over and removed the two items from the wall, briefly bringing the rose up to smell it before she read the second note.

_Hey again, beautiful._

_Keep walking down the hall. You'll find the surprises I left for you along the way._

-_Beca xoxo_

As Chloe walked down the hall, she found nine more roses along with a cute little love notes attached to the walls. She reached the end of the hall, where the last rose was attached to the door. There wasn't a note. She pushed the door open, and gasped at the sight she was met with. All around the dimly lit room, were dozens of candles. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed. She saw Beca's laptop sitting open on the bed with a thumb drive resting on the keyboard. There was a note attached to it that simply read, "PLAY ME". Chloe inserted the thumb drive and started playing the contents. One of Beca's mixes started playing. It wasn't the DJ's usual style of mix. This one was soft and romantic. She felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, she was greeted by Beca's sapphire eyes. "Beca, what's all of this for?" Chloe asked gesturing around the room.

"I had planned to do this when we were on our date, but obviously that didn't work out very well." Beca smirked. "After everything that's happened, I've realized even more that I don't want to waste another second of the time that I have with you." The DJ dropped down to one knee, withdrawing a ring box from her pocket. Chloe stifled a gasp, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Chloe Beale… would you me do the honor of becoming my wife?" Beca gazed up at Chloe holding the ring box open in front of her.

"Oh my God! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on Chloe's left hand. She stood up, pulling the redhead in for a kiss.

"You have just made me the happiest woman in the world, Ms. Beale." the DJ said reverently, as she pulled Chloe in for another kiss.


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**A/N: **Greetings my little aca-darlings. Hope you like the chapter! Sorry my update was a little slower coming than unusual. I've had some personal issues going on that I'm not going to bore you little dearies with. Anywhooo…. Thanks to all the favs/follows/reviews. Welcome to all the new followers! One more chapter and an epilogue left! I love to hear your feedback, so let me know what you think! Much love, my little aca-darlings.

**tayfaceee**: haha. Quite the plot twist there! I think I would probably be hunted down and strung up by my toes if I did that. :P  
Ooooo. Bechloe babies… now there's a thought. Can you imagine what beautiful babies they would make? *swoon*

**TricksKY**: Thank you, love bug. I'm so glad you like the story. I'll tell you what… I promise that next chapter *cough*wedding*cough* will be extra long just for you. =)

**RizzlesReads**: I'm so happy you like the story. You guys are the reason I enjoy writing so much.

**WoahJennifer**: Wow, I'm flattered! Thank you so much, love bug! You are super sweet! =)

**cburton1995**: Awwww…. It honestly makes me smile like a goober when I read reviews like yours. (I usually read them on my phone, so I'm sure people wonder what I'm always staring at my phone and smiling like an idiot for. Lol) I'm glad I was able to brighten your day, love bug. Trust me, you returned the favor. =)

**mymindisonyou**: Don't be fooled. The most romantic and gushy ones are always the ones you least expect. ;-)

**guest**: hehehe. Glad you liked it, love bug.

**Beca's POV**

Beca awoke to the sounds of Chloe crying out her name. Opening one eye, she glanced over at the clock. The display read 3:35 A.M.

"Wha'samatter baby?" she mumbled groggily. Receiving no reply from the other woman, she leaned up and switched on the bedside lamp so she could clearly see the redhead. As she turned back around, she could see that Chloe was still asleep and having a nightmare. Beca was torn on what to do. _I think I read somewhere that it's bad to wake someone from a nightmare… or was that sleepwalking? Shit… _

After mentally debating on what to do for a moment, Beca finally gathered Chloe up in her arms, encompassing the woman in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. You're safe." the DJ whispered softly to the distraught woman.

Chloe whimpered softly, shaking her head back and forth. "No, Beca! Please, baby… Please don't die." Tears ran freely down her face.

Beca's heart broke when she was able to understand what the sleeping woman was mumbling. She was having flashbacks. Beca had thought that the both of them had begun to move on with their lives, but obviously Chloe was still struggling. The DJ hadn't really considered just how much the whole ordeal had affected her future wife.

Three months had passed since that awful night, and Beca had had her fair share of nightmares for the weeks following that terrible night. Eventually, though, the nightmares had subsided and her life had begun to return to normal. Chloe had been her rock throughout everything. The redhead had been there every step of the way, providing her loving support in any way she could. Apparently, the other woman had spent so much time trying to stay strong for Beca, that her own feelings and emotions had been pushed to the side.

Chloe started awake in the DJ's arms, immediately searching for confirmation that Beca was still there with her. The redhead tugged out of Beca's arms, turning around quickly to face the other woman. Once she had the confirmation she needed, she pulled the DJ into a desperate hug and began to sob. Beca rubbed small, comforting circles on the other woman's back.

"Shhh… It's okay. I've got you… I'm here and I'm okay. Everything's alright" the DJ repeated this statement over and over again, attempting to calm the distraught woman.

"Every night when I go to sleep, I see the same thing every time." Chloe sobbed into the crook of her neck. "I see and hear the gunfire, and suddenly, you're falling into my arms and I feel so completely helpless every damn time. You just lay there in my arms, bleeding, while I am completely powerless."

Tears welled up in the normally stoic woman's eyes. She was completely lost on how to help the woman she loved. Beca wasn't good with these kinds of situations. It tore her apart to see Chloe suffering the way she was. Placing a hand on each of the ginger's shoulders, she gently pushed Chloe back so that she could look her in the eyes.

"I can't imagine how hard this must have been on you," the brunette stated, choking back tears. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through what you did. I may have been the one that was shot, but I certainly wasn't the only casualty that night. I can't imagine how it must have felt to be in your position. I can't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't been so stubborn, perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened."

Chloe seemed confused by what the DJ was saying. "Wait… what are you talking about, Beca? I don't understand…"

Beca let out a deep sigh. It hadn't been her plan to tell the other woman that she was shot because she refused to give up the engagement ring she had bought for her, but she figured that Chloe deserved to know the truth. This was the woman she was going to be marrying in a short time, and she didn't want to keep secrets from her.

"When I started fighting that guy over what was in my jacket pocket," Beca released another sigh and ran her hand over her face. This was not going to go over well. "I… I was fighting to protect your engagement ring."

"WHAT?" Chloe shrieked, and Beca cringed. "Beca, what the hell were you thinking? You almost died!" The redhead stared at her incredulously. "The ring could have been replaced. I only get one of you." Tears were once again streaming down her cheeks.

"I know the ring could have been replaced…" Beca began, "I couldn't stand the thought of him getting his dirty paws on the one thing that was a symbol for something as pure as our love." The DJ cast her gaze down at the comforter, no longer able to hold Chloe's gaze. "You are the purest and most beautiful thing in my life, Chlo."

The redhead let out a frustrated sigh. "Baby, nothing exists on this Earth that is worth losing you over. I understand why you did what you did, but every time I think about how close I cam to losing you…" Chloe choked back another sob. "Without you, there is nothing at all left for me to live for… Don't you see that?"

Beca was rapidly approaching the point of tears. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of that, baby."

"Just promise me that you'll never put yourself in danger like that again. Okay? Material things can be replaced. You can't."

"I promise." Beca said, leaning in to give Chloe a sweet kiss.

The next few weeks proved to be very busy for both of the women. The wedding was quickly approaching, and Beca was overwhelmed. Her mind was in overdrive trying to process everything. Cake tastings, dress fittings, meetings with the wedding planner, floral arrangements… the list was never ending. _Oh my God… how the hell does one event take this much fucking planning and work? I wonder if I can talk her into eloping? _

Beca was interrupted from her musings when she heard a small squeal from Chloe. Apparently, after looking at about fifty different bridesmaids dresses, the redhead had finally found one she approved of. Seeing the look of pure joy on her future wife's face was the only thing Beca needed to assure her that all her suffering was totally worth it.

**Additional A/N: Time for some shameless self promotion. If you guys are on Tumblr, you should follow me. I do one shots based on prompts and I like for you guys to drop in and give me your opinions on what you want to happen.**

**my url is thekrakenhasbeenunleashed**


	15. Promises

A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings! This is the last chapter. It's bittersweet for me… I love this story, so I hate to see it end, but I will have time to work on other stories now. There will be an epilogue. As always, thank you for the follows/favs/reviews. You guys are so awesome. Welcome to all of the new followers! I love to hear from you guys, so give me your feedback. =) Much love, my little aca-darlings.

**TricksKY: **Thank you for the wonderful review, love bug. I made the chapter longer this time just for you. ;)

**tayfaceee: **It makes me quite happy that I brought out your inner fangirl. I am quite sad to see the story end as well. I've grown attached to it. There is a silver lining though… I have more time to work on new storylines now. You haven't seen the last of me…. Mwahahahahaha…. *clears throat awkwardly* Oh right… back to what I was saying. Thank you for sticking with me through the story. You're aca-awesome. =)

P.S. Love your blog. Gave you a follow as well.

**Fairbanks-Fan: **I do love it when the squees come out. lolHope I did the wedding justice for you, love bug! Thank you for the lovely review. =)

_**There's a moment when I look at you**_

_**and no speech is left in me..**_

_**tho' the surface is calm**_

'_**neath its smooth sheen**_

_**hairs rise**_

_**refusing to sleep atop**_

_**a volcano, awakened**_

_**from the fire within.**_

_**There is nothing more lovely**_

_**than your face as light plays**_

_**upon the contours of your skin's**_

_**rich tapestry.**_

_**A merchant voyager or, vagabond**_

_**would that I could rise above**_

_**the watermark left in your wake**_

_**as your beauty drowns all in**_

_**earthly pursuit of your charms.**_

_**If I could write this memory**_

_**then; let it be written in stone**_

_**and passed down through millennia**_

_**from this ancient heart into some**_

_**future point of oblivion**_

_**that this was a love to last**_

_**throughout the ages.**_

_**~ Sappho**_

_The Morning of the Wedding_

**Beca's POV**

The grating sound of an alarm clock pulled Beca out of her peaceful slumber. She sleepily rolled over, blindly searching for her bedmate. The DJ became confused when her hand failed to come into contact with a warm body. She lifted her head, looking around for Chloe. She caught site of a note resting on the pillow beside of her. Beca unfolded the note and began to read it.

_To my beautiful wife-to-be:_

_I'm sorry I can't be there to greet you when you wake this morning. Before you go thinking that I got cold feet and bolted, just relax. You are so not getting rid of me that easily. I snuck out after you fell asleep last night. I'm spending the night with Aubrey at her hotel room. After all, it's bad luck to see the bride on your wedding day. I love you so very much, and I can't wait to stand in front of all of our family and friends and exchange our vows. I will see you later today, my love._

_With all my love._

_The future Mrs. Beale-Mitchell xoxo_

_P.S. I already love the sound of that name._

The brunette grinned widely as she finished reading the letter. She shook her head slightly, thinking about everything that had led up to this point; about how much she had changed since meeting the wonderful woman that she would soon be able to call her wife. If someone had told college freshman Beca that this is where her life would lead, she would have scoffed at them and responded with some smart-ass comment. Beca Mitchell, the stand-offish, snarky alt girl who pushed everyone away and closed herself off to love, was preparing to make the ultimate commitment.

Oddly, the DJ had no reservations or doubts about what she was planning to do. She had come so close to dying, and she had sworn to herself that she was going to seize every moment and treat it as if it were her very last. She couldn't wait to begin the next stage of her life with the woman she loved. Thinking back, Beca realized that this had been fated from the very beginning. Both of the girls had connected that day at the activities fair. Unbeknownst to anyone, the universe had set its plan into action the moment that sapphire eyes had connected with crystal blue.

Beca reached for her phone, quickly typing out a message and sending it.

_Beca: Good morning my sweet, wonderful, and gorgeous wife-to-be. I missed waking up to your perfect face this morning. I just read the note you left me. I can't wait to begin the rest of our lives together. xoxo_

It wasn't long until her phone alerted her to a new message. Unlocking the screen, she opened the message.

_Chloe: You'll be the only thing on my mind today. I will miss you so much. See you at 4 o'clock, my love. I'll be the one walking down the aisle, wearing a white dress. ;)_

_Beca: I'll be counting down the seconds. I love you so much._

_Chloe: I love you too, baby._

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe twirled around peering at her reflection in the mirror. The smile on her face could have lit up the entire room. Part of her was completely convinced that this was all a dream. She wondered how it could be possible to get everything you wanted out of life. Today was the day she would stand in front of a crowd of friends and loved ones and promise to spend the rest of her life with the girl of her dreams. She let out a sigh of contentment.

She began to reminisce about the journey that had led them to this moment. She smiled as she thought back to the time she had burst into the showers with the tiny brunette. The moment she had heard that perfect voice crooning out the words to her lady jam, she had fallen hard and fast. Without thinking of the consequences, she had burst into the other girls shower, desperate to put a face with the voice. Subtlety had never been Chloe's strong point, after all. In retrospect, she was honestly surprised that the girl hadn't high tailed it out of the showers that day and never looked back. As it turns out, that had been one of the best things she had ever done.

Aubrey came up behind Chloe, smiling softly. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you, Chloe… For the both of you. You've both had to fight so hard to get to this moment, and nobody deserves a happy ending more than the two of you."

Tears welled up in the ginger's eyes as she pulled the taller woman into a loving embrace. "Thank you so much, Aubrey. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have such a wonderful friend to share this day with. I wouldn't have anybody else standing behind me today."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, someone has to make sure alt girl doesn't screw things up." Aubrey smiled devilishly.

Chloe poked the other woman playfully in the side, giggling. "Are you two ever going to give each other a break?"

"It's the dynamic of our dysfunctional friendship." Aubrey chuckled. "It's worked so far. Why fix what's not broken?" The blonde winked down at the shorter woman. "Now, come on. Let's get you married." she said as she led Chloe out of the room.

**Beca's POV**

_Okay… breathe, Beca. Breathing is good… Just focus, and breathe. You just have to walk down the aisle without tripping, and stand there. No big deal. _

Beca breathed in deeply, exhaling forcefully. _Okay…too much breathing. I'm gonna fucking pass out… _The DJ felt a broad hand rest on her shoulder, pulling her out of her inner thoughts. She turned around to face her father.

"Hey Bec, I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment." he said tentatively.

"Okay." Beca said cautiously. She had no idea where this conversation could be heading.

"Listen, I know that we haven't had the best relationship since your mother and I divorced. I haven't always been the perfect father in the past, but I wanted to let you know just how proud I am of you. You have turned into such a fine young woman. I just felt that I should tell you that." He grew silent.

A single tear spilled down Beca's cheek. She surged forward, wrapping both arms around her father's neck. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby." After a moment, he spoke up once again. "Chloe is a lovely person. The kind of love that the both of you share is a rare thing to find. Hang onto it no matter what."

Beca smiled at the thought of the redhead. "Trust me, I plan on it."

Strains of a soft melody began to play as Beca took hold of her father's arm and began her walk down the aisle. As she made her way along, she looked around at the familiar faces. She saw Jesse in one of the rows, wearing a friendly smile. Things had become much better between the two of them as time had passed. They had eventually regained the friendship they had once shared.

Her gaze wandered to the end of the aisle, where all of the Bellas stood, wearing their bridesmaid's dresses. They all wore proud smiles as they watched their friend walk down the aisle. Finally, they reached the end of the aisle, where Beca placed a kiss to her father's cheek and took her place in front of the preacher. She glanced over at Aubrey, who gave her a smile and a small nod of approval.

Beca forgot how to breathe as Chloe appeared, clutching her fathers arm. Their eyes met across the distance, and everything outside of the two of them faded into non-existence. The DJ was overwhelmed with a surge of raw emotion. Chloe glided gracefully down towards her. Chloe's father stopped , looking into Beca's eyes and handing his daughter's hand over to her. An unspoken agreement was passed between them in that moment. With a look, the DJ had silently promised to do everything in her power to make sure that his daughter would always be taken care of. With a simple nod, he walked away and took his seat beside of his wife.

The preacher cleared his throat and began the ceremony. "Welcome and please stand. We are gathered today in the presences of witnesses for the joining in bond of matrimony Chloe Cameron Beale and Rebeca Renee Mitchell. The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. No human ties are more important or more tender. Please face one another and exchange your vows.

Beca cleared her throat nervously. "Chloe, from the moment that I met you, there was always something about you that made you stand out from everybody else. We started out as friends, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with all the little things about you. You were the first person in my life that accepted everything about me. I didn't need to change anything about myself to gain your approval. When I make my mixes I use two songs that, on their own sound good. When you combine those two songs, though, it becomes something amazing. That's what you do for me, Chloe… You make me better. You bring out the best parts of me. As I stand here today, I promise to love you forever and to always stand beside of you. Through the good or the bad, I promise to support and encourage you. I promise to never take you for granted and I promise to always listen to your opinions and ideas. I will do my very best to always be open and honest with you, and to never shut you out. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life doing things to make you happy. Because, on our own, we're good; but together, we become something amazing." She slipped the ring on Chloe's finger as she gazed into her eyes, smiling.

Tears were falling from Chloe's eyes. "My senior year at Barden, I was standing at a booth at the activities fair attempting to recruit new singers for our a cappella group, when this girl with her ear spikes and her bad attitude walked up. For some reason, I felt myself instantly drawn to this girl, despite her attempts at blowing me off. As I got to know that girl, I came to see beyond that sarcastic and hard exterior at the amazing and caring person that she really was. I fell in love with that girl, with you. We've both seen just how fragile life can be. In a fleeting moment, it can be cruelly ripped away. That's why I promise to never waste one single minute of the time that I have been blessed with. I promise to always love you just the way you are. I promise to always be supportive of you in everything you pursue. I vow to always do everything in my power to make you feel safe and loved. Most of all, Beca, I promise to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Chloe gently placed the ring on Beca's finger, stroking the DJ's hand softly with her thumb.

The preacher smiled warmly before continuing. "Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss."

Beca gave her wife a bright smile before pulling her in for a kiss as the crowd broke into applause. "I love you, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell."

Chloe returned the smile. "As I love you, my darling. Forever."


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings. Well, this is it for In a Moment. I wanted to say how grateful I am for the support that I have received from all of you little lovelies while writing this story. You've all been simply amazing. You've all kept me motivated to keep writing. I absolutely love to hear that you guys are enjoying my work. That is truly what makes it worthwhile. You are all beautiful and special, and from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys! I'm going to be accepting prompts for a while before I start work on any more multiple chapter fics. All of my one-shots get posted on Tumblr. If you would like to follow me my url is thekrakenhasbeenunleashed. I have a few ideas lined up for the future, so be sure to check in from time to time to see what I'm up to. ;) Much love my little aca-darlings! **

**TricksKY: **Thank you so much for all of your feedback and support on the story. You are a lovely person! I will definitely keep in touch dearie!

Btw… I love your story. It's really good!

**guest: **awwww. Thank you, love bug. Glad you liked it.

**MeleJ: **Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, love bug!

**tayfaceee: **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, love bug. You've been an amazing reader. I appreciate the wonderful support you've provided! You're aca-awesome! *awkward internet hug*

**mymindisonyou: **Oh my goodness… what can I say. You have been there every step of the way on this story. You are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and feedback. I like the idea of the one-shot reception. I will definitely put that on my list! I just want you to know how much I appreciate your support on this story. You're just amazing. :D

**Iamhannah129: **Awww… thank you love bug. Hope you liked the rest of the story!

**Justsyd: **Hahaha. Thank you love bug! That's the only situation in which I would be ok with someone reporting me. lol

_**Epilogue**_

_5 years later…_

**Beca's POV**

The pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard coming down the hallway followed by a small voice. "Mama! Mommy! Wake up!" Beca smiled to herself as she pretended to still be asleep. She heard a frustrated sigh coming from her daughter. Before long, she felt the bed dip down as the small child leapt up in between her and her wife. A pair of tiny arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Judging by the hot breaths she could feel blowing on her, she guessed that her daughter was a mere few inches away from her face. The child had definitely inherited her sense of personal space from Chloe.

The next words out of her daughter's mouth came out in a whisper. "Mama… are you awake?" Her daughter leaned her forehead against her own until they were nose to nose. Beca stifled a laugh at her child's actions. Springing into action, she grabbed the petite redhead by the waist, mock growling and tickling her sides and belly. The infectious giggles spilling out from the little girl warmed Beca's heart. She heard giggles coming from her wife on the other side of the bed. She looked over at the redhead, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, beautiful." Beca said sweetly, leaning over to kiss her wife.

"Good morning, Mommy!" the miniature ginger hopped excitedly over to the other woman, smothering her with hugs.

"Good morning, my sweet Addie!" Chloe returned the hugs with equal excitement.

It amazed Beca how much like Chloe that their daughter had turned out. Addison was literally Chloe's mini-me. She looked and acted just like her wife. Well, all except for the natural knack for sarcasm that she had quickly picked up from the DJ.

"You promised to take me to the park today Mama!" the little girl crossed her arms and looked expectantly towards the brunette.

"Hmmm… so I did." the petite woman smiled over at her adorable daughter, reaching her hand out to tousle the girl's ginger curls. "I suppose a promise is a promise. Go get ready and we'll all go after we eat breakfast. Okay, kiddo?"

The child was halfway out the bedroom door by the time Beca had finished her sentence. She and Chloe looked at each other and laughed. The DJ rested her back up against the pillows, pulling her wife in close to her.

"Even after all this time, I'm still amazed at how lucky I am to be able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning." Beca sighed contentedly.

The redhead traced her finger along the top of the fading scar that still marred the DJ's chest. "I think I'm the lucky one," she stated simply. "Things could have very easily turned out differently. I can't even think about what my life would be like if I had lost you."

"Luckily, you don't have to think about it." Beca said, stroking her wife's back softly. "I was left here for a purpose, Chlo. That's one thing I'm certain of. I only have to take one look at you and Addie to know what that purpose is. I love the both of you more than you will ever know." Beca pulled her wife in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, baby." the redhead said softly.

"Now, what do you say we fix some breakfast and then take the munchkin to the park?" the DJ asked with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." Chloe said, taking Beca by the hand and leading the way to the kitchen…

To the outside world, Beca Mitchell seemed to have the perfect life. If you were to go up and ask the DJ yourself, she would tell you she couldn't agree more.


End file.
